USS Striker (NCC-63420)
| launched = SD 48951.55 | status = Active | image2 = USSStriker-Phaser.jpg }} The USS Striker (NCC-63420) was one of four starships in the 14th Fleet. The Striker is manned by Starfleet, and Starfleet Marine Corps officers. It has 4 squadrons of fighters based on her as well. (Star Trek Crusader, Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum) History 2371-2380 Commissioned on Stardate 49951.55 at the Cestus Shipyards, it was one of the first New Generation starships to be constructed for the impending Borg attacks. Commanded by Captain Jeff Vintar, the Striker was assigned service in the Outer regions of the Alpha Quadrant, and Beta Quadrant. After a 2 year study of the Gelis Expanse, the Striker returned to the Alpha Quadrant to participate in the Dominion War. After the war, the Striker ws assigned to aid in rebuilding worlds that were damaged in the war. In late 2375 Damien Lucifel was named First Officer. In 2378 it was among the armada to welcome home the . In 2380 the Striker was among the convoy to join the at Deep Space 10. 2381-2385 2381 the Striker found, and surveyed several Borg Planets near the Jelina Star system. They later had a run in with a Borg cube, fearing it may compromise the location of Deep Space 10 they hid in a Nebula in Hirogen space. They were found by a Hirogen Hunting party, where 6 members of the crew were killed before the Striker escaped. Returning to Deep Space 10 the Striker was Dry Docked for repairs. 2382, the Striker captured a Malon waste export vessel dumping in an uncharted asteroid belt. A race in the nearby Hazari system demanded that the Malon Crew be put to death. Captain Vintar negotiated a suspended sentence if they cleaned up the damage that was done. 2385 the Striker returned to Deep Space 10 awaiting to return back to the Alpha Quadrant but stumbled into an Armada of Hirogen hunter ships. They held off the Hirogen with help from several Federation ships from Deep Space 10 until a minefield was placed preventing the Hirogen from attacking. 2386-Present 2386 the Striker returned to the Beta Quadrant for a major refit at the Cestus Shipyards. Captain Vintar retired from Starfleet, and Damien Lucifel was promoted to Captain and Commanding Officer. He named Commander Jennifer Morgan his First officer. In 2387, the Striker help defend Starbase 140 against the attack of Zentradi ships after a major shockwave destroyed part of the Starbase and decimated the Shipyard. In 2388, the Striker was sent to intercept a Orion Syndicate pirate ship that had planned to strand 2 federation officers, and retrieve Commander Teshurr who was a planted spy on the ship. The plan went awry when 3 Orion Syndicate ships pursued the target, and opened fire. The Striker successfully destroyed one, and the other 2 retreated, but they were out of range to rescue the officers on the now out of control pirate ship. Fortunately, the USS Federation (NCC-73838) warped in, and rescued the 3 officers. Command crew * Commanding officer - Damien Lucifel 2386 - * First officer - Jennifer Morgan 2386 - * Marine Commanding officer - Jack Marone 2389 - * Chief Engineer - David Harman - 2388 - * Flight controller - D'Real - 2380 - * Squadron Leader - Andrus Wrenn - 2386 - * Chief medical officer - Darlene Hudson - 2388 - * Tactical Officer - Jezra - 2386 - * Operations Officer - Ariel Wrenn - 2396 - Specifications The ships carry an extremely heavy Torpedo armament of no less than 15 Photon torpedo tubes. Seven of these are mounted in the large roll bar pod, all facing forwards; the remaining eight are located in the saucer section , two of which face directly out to port and starboard - an unusual feature in a Starfleet vessel. There are two large shuttle bays in the saucer section, one at the forward edge of the saucer section and one at the rear. These are linked together through the center of the ship, allowing large numbers of launch and landing operations to be handled simultaneously.''Source Daystrom Institute Technical Library Shuttles *5 Type-8 *5 Type-9 *3 Type-11 *3 Runabouts (Jasper, Delaware, Tigress) *2 Type-15 *2 Delta Flyer (Sally Ride, Yi So-yeon) Fighters *30 Fighters (100 maximum) Squadrons *283rd Starfleet Squadron *112th Starfleet Marine Corps Squadron Appendices Appearances * ''Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes. Shuttles & Auxiliary Craft *The Striker carries no less then 6 shuttles at any time. *There are 4 squadrons of fighters on the Striker. The Striker utilizes the fighters, that replaced the in 2380. *The Striker squadrons consist of the Marines 123rd Squadron, and Starfleet 42nd, 43rd, and 44th Fighter wing. ''Source ''Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum External links *Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum *Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes. Striker 063420 Striker 063420 Striker Category:Star Trek: Generation Fleet